


Hope

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Color Wheel [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pokemon AU, also...lame ass title i know, and expressing what i can't do with pictures, basically me just wanting to portray ray as a cutie, if that makes sense...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sylveon rejected by her owner is found by a certain Puerto Rican trainer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Today was her special day. She could just feel it. A tingling had started in one of her paws and soon spread to the rest of her body, though she didn’t feel any changes yet. She jumped at the feet of her trainer as they walked down the road, occasionally letting out small cries as her excitement grew. 

“All right, all right,” her trainer smiled and knelt down to give her a piece of her favorite food.

She snatched it up immediately and let out another happy sound. The tingling sensation began to grow and she hopped around as her trainer watched her with surprise. She felt herself grow taller and stronger with each passing second before a bright light temporarily blinded her. She blinked and stared down at her paws, seeing an unfamiliar tint to them. Quickly, she looked up at her trainer to see their expression and then she slowly began backing away.

“A Sylveon?!” her trainer yelled. “No! I wanted an Espeon! I don't even want you now!”

The Sylveon crouched down in fear and she wanted to run up to her trainer to help them, but she no longer saw the affection in their eyes that she had seen before. A few people passing by watched the scene and one even confronted her trainer. Unsure of what to do, the Sylveon sped off, the pain in her heart growing even more when no one followed her.

Confused and upset, the Sylveon ran into the woods until she felt her legs crumple beneath her. Using what strength she had left, she crawled under a bush and curled into herself, wondering what she had done wrong.

~

The next morning a rustling sound awoke the Sylveon and her head snapped up. Instinct began kicking in and she backed away further into the bush, growling at whatever had found her. Leaves were pushed aside and she began trembling as the silhouette of a figure loomed over her. 

“Whoa, hey there, I won’t hurt you,” the voice spoke softly and they held out their hand a few inches from her face.

Letting down a little of her guard, the Sylveon’s nose twitched and she edged forward, sniffing curiously. The hand drew away and the figure stood up so that she could only see their feet from outside of the bush. Red shoes stared back at her and she wasn’t sure what to do until she saw a Munchlax peek out from behind the person’s legs. The Munchlax waved and the Sylveon couldn’t help but want to find out more.

Ever so slowly, she made her way out of the bush and watched as the stranger knelt down in front of her. The Munchlax raced forward, only to be gently held back by its owner as both the Pokemon and the trainer smiled at her. Now that the sunlight was out of her eyes, the Sylveon could see the trainer had glasses and dark hair with some scruff on his face. 

“You seem lost,” the trainer began speaking. “Would you like to stay with me until we can find your owner?”

At this, the Sylveon’s ears dropped and she stared at the ground, shaking slightly.

“Oh,” the trainer breathed out as if understanding right away, and looked at his Munchlax, who he had found under similar circumstances. The Munchlax nodded excitedly and without another thought, the trainer made his decision. 

“Well, how would you like to join my team then?”

The Sylveon shyly looked up at the trainer, disbelieving at first. However, after seeing the sincerity in the man’s eyes, she felt as if she could trust him and truly be loved. Giving a little nod, she walked forward and nudged the trainer’s hand, letting it slide along her head. The trainer let out a small laugh and scooped her up into his arms while the Munchlax climbed onto his back and held onto his shoulders. 

“Guess we should introduce you to everyone else,” he smiled as the Sylveon let out a contented sigh and curled up in his arms. “Welcome to the team, little buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been on my mind for a while and I really wanted to make it into a short drawing comic thing until I realized oops I can't draw. Hopefully this gets across what was on my mind...(also inspired by [lazyenigma's](http://lazyenigma.tumblr.com) wonderful art on Tumblr ^^)


End file.
